Bleeding Out
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: La discusión entre la navegante y el capitán del barco solo da para que Nami se meta en problemas y acabe mal. Al final con la búsqueda de la navegante y su encuentro, Luffy demuestra sus sentimientos a los que la pelirroja corresponde. Primer fic. LuNa. Completo.


**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic, y one-shot, como no de mi pareja favorita: LuNa. Bien este fic esta inspirado de una canción llamada Bleeding Out de Imagine Dragons y bueno estoy muy enganchada. En fin, dejadme reviews, sean buenos o malos, así podré mejorar.

**Advertencia: **One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Se sitúa en el nuevo mundo después del 3D2Y

**Bleeding Out.**

Nuevo mundo, nueva isla. Con el atraco del barco al nuevo destino, los Sombrero de Paja se dedicaban a explorar la isla. Zoro y Robin por un lado, como pareja que eran, ¿que mejor que dejarles ir juntos? Por otra parte, Sanji, Usopp y Brook irían a ver la parte norte de la isla, Chopper y Franky irían a por madera y por medicamentos. Y los que quedaban: Luffy y Nami.

Nami a su pesar y laboriosamente había dado una pequeña suma de dinero a la tripulación. Excepto a Luffy. A lo que él protestó.

"Nami, a mi no me has dado dinero" Se quejó este.

"Bueno, ¿para que? Vas conmigo y además para gastártelo en carne y comida… Si necesitas algo realmente te lo compraré."

Lo único que pudo hacer Luffy fue quejarse, a lo que nadie le hizo caso. En parte Nami tenía razón. No se podía discutir con el estomago de su capitán.

Cada uno se fue por su lado dejando a Luffy y Nami solos a sus anchas. Pasando el rato Luffy paso de estar con las manos vacías a llevar cinco bolsas.

"Nami… ¿y esto es realmente necesario?" Preguntó cansado y molesto. "Yo también tengo mis necesidades, necesito comer"

"Luffy, mientes muy mal. Hemos desayunado antes de bajar del barco y de eso hace solo media hora. Es imposible que tengas hambre. Y sí, mis compras son importantes."

"Lo dudo…" Susurró por lo bajo.

"¿Dices algo Luffy?"

"No, no…nada…"

"Estas mintiendo otra vez, te he oído ¿sabes?"

"Es que sinceramente no necesitas tanta ropa y yo necesito carne"

"Luffy, es mi dinero, haré lo que quiera con él"

"Ahora la que miente eres tu. No es tu dinero, es nuestro dinero, los tesoros del barco pertenecen a toda la tripulación, pertenecen al capitán." Gritó Luffy.

"No puedo dejar que el dinero circule por manos equivocadas Luffy, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Acabaríamos en la ruina." Gritó más fuerte Nami. Luffy por no quedarse atrás le gritó más fuerte.

"Yo soy el capitán de este barco y tu la navegante, no tienes derecho a apoderarte del dinero. Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes."

Las palabras de Luffy hirieron a Nami, como si le hubiesen pegado una puñalada en el corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer. No las iba a dejar caer delante de su capitán.

"¿…e-es lo que…realmente quieres, Luffy?...toma el estupido dinero." Dicho esto la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia donde sus pies la llevaban. No sabía donde iba, pero tampoco le importaba en aquellos instantes. Las lágrimas de sus ojos al fin salieron con libertad, mojando sus mejillas a su paso. Mientras Luffy se quedo estupefacto donde estaba, mirando hacia el suelo, donde estaba el dinero que su navegante le había tirado. Lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, pero fue incapaz de gastar nada. En cuanto volviese a ver a Nami le daría el dinero y se disculparía.

Nami corría, corría con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, ya había dejado atrás la ciudad. Lo único que quería era estar sola y dejar que sus lágrimas fluyesen libres y desahogarse. Luffy había usado palabras muy grandes. A lo que paró de correr se dio cuenta de que estaba cercana a un pueblo. Se paró a pensar y estaba más cansada de lo que parecía. Entrar a una taberna y beber algo no le vendría mal.

"Discúlpeme…" Fue cortada antes de terminar la frase por el tabernero de ese bar.

"Lo siento mocosa, este no es sitio para muchachuelas, vete a otro lugar."

"Yo solo quiero…"

"He dicho que te vayas de aquí, este pueblo no quiere sucios piratas" Dijo este sacando su pistola y apuntando a Nami.

"Yo no soy…"

"No te atrevas a mentirme, tenéis carteles de busca y captura por todo el mundo…¿no es así? ¿Nami, La gata ladrona?"

"No vengo a hacer nada malo…solo…"

"Si no te vas por las buenas, mejor te vas por las malas" Dicho esto con su pistola disparó y la bala fue a parar en el abdomen, a Nami se le empezó a hacer muy laborioso el respirar. Para su mala suerte la bala debía haber perforado su pulmón. La sangre empezaba a brotarle y salirle de la boca. A esto, Nami tuvo que reaccionar o se ahogaría en su propia sangre, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse, por lo menos eso la mantendría a salvo.

"Ah…ah…h-hijo de…ah…" No pudo terminar su frase, el tabernero la cogió y la echó del local.

"¡¿Dónde esta tu querida tripulación cuando mas la necesitas?! Todos los piratas sois escoria. Todos deben morir. Sean hombres, sean mujeres. Todo sea por la paz en este mundo."

'_Mierda…me desangro…n-no puedo…terminar así…c-chicos…Luffy…' _ Pensó ella, podía notar como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente para inundarse con una oscuridad que le abrumaba. En ese momento supo que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se teñía de rojos, rosas y naranjas, la tripulación iba volviendo al barco y cuando ya estaban todos volvió Luffy.

"Oi Luffy. ¡¿No estabas con Nami? ¿Dónde está?" Gritó Sanji en alarma. Luffy sin contestar estiró sus brazos y llegó a la cubierta. "No me ignores Luffy. ¿Dónde esta?"

"No lo se." Dijo fríamente. "Discutimos y ella se fue"

"¿Cómo que discutisteis Luffy? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Robin tranquilamente. Confiaba en su capitán y esperaba una respuesta. Y también confiaba en Nami, con sus instintos de navegante no tardaría mucho en volver. Se las apañaría para llegar sin perderse.

"Discutimos sobre el dinero, ella estaba comprándose ropa y no me daba dinero para mi comida…L-le dije que…n-no…"

"No… ¡¿no, que?!" Gritó Sanji al borde de su paciencia.

"Que…n-no…era nadie para darme ordenes…" Su mirada gacha y sus ojos tapados por el sombrero. Pero todos sabían que ante esa sombra que producía el sombrero, se encontraba la mirada de una persona que se arrepentía por lo que había dicho, por lo que le había hecho a su navegante. La mirada de arrepentimiento y lastima. De preocupación. "Esperaremos hasta la hora de la cena para ver si viene. Para entonces, si no esta, iremos en su busca. Recorreremos toda la isla"

"Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada" Dijo Sanji furioso.

"Cállate ya. No puedo dormir, si Nami-san no vuelve y hay que ir en su busca quiero estar descansado para entonces" Dijo Zoro.

"Oi Marimo, no se te ocurra menospreciar a Nami"

"Oi Usopp, haz algo, se van a matar" Lloró Chopper

"Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, la única que se atreve a ello es Nami y ahora no esta aquí"

Llegada la hora de la cena y viendo que Nami no volvía fueron en su busca. Retomaron los pasos que habían seguido ellos dos por la mañana y llegaron al punto donde habían discutido.

"Luffy-san…Después de la discusión, Nami salió corriendo… ¿Hacía que dirección fue? Preguntó Brook.

"Mmm...Por allí." Luffy apretó con fuerza el dinero que le había tirado la pelirroja, en esos momentos era lo único que tenía de ella e intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

Fueron andando con ritmo pero siempre fijándose detalladamente en cada lugar y sitio donde pasaban. Una vez fuera de la ciudad siguieron un sendero. Miraban todo lo que sus ojos podían capturar. La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho a encontrar a una persona. Al rato de andar, las luces de un pequeño pueblo dieron vista a sus ojos.

"Igual esta aquí" Dijo Franky.

"Será mejor que exploremos este pueblo también" Anunció Robin.

Al girar la calle observaron lo que ninguno se podría haber imaginado. Allí estaba ella. Toda su camiseta teñida de su propia sangre. El suelo tenía un gran charco del líquido rojo que había sido derramado. Y su cara empapada en su propia sangre.

"¡NAMI! ¡NAMI!" Luffy gritó desesperado y fue corriendo hasta el lugar de la tragedia. Tendió a Nami en sus brazos."¡NAMI! ¿¡QUIEN TE HA HECHO ESTO!? ¡NAMI DESPIERTA JODER! ¡NAMI!" No sabía que hacer, su mente estaba en blanco. No podía terminar de creérselo. Apoyó la cabeza de Nami en su regazo y dejó su cara de medio lado. La sangre no paraba de brotar. "¡CHOPPER! RAPIDO. ¡NAMI!"

"Dios mío Luffy… ¿Q-que ha pasado?" Preguntó el renito.

"N-no…NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO. ¡NAMI NO DESPIERTA Y NO PARA DE SANGRAR! "Los pantalones de Luffy ahora cogían un color morado oscuro a causa de la perdida de sangre.

"T-tiene una bala en el pecho…c-creo que le ha perforado un pulmón…su pulso esta muy debilitado…h-hay que llevarla rápido al barco y parar la hemorragia" Lloró este. "Venga vamos"

Luffy cogió a Nami, colocó un brazo en su espalda y otro bajo sus piernas. Había un buen camino hasta el barco así que Luffy no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo sin hacer paradas de por medio, no tenía tiempo de tomar un respiro. La vida de Nami dependía de un hilo…un hilo tan frágil que incluso el más mínimo suspiro sería capaz de romper.

"¡Ah…ah…N-Nami…ni se te ocurra irte en mis brazos…!" Gritó en su cara. Al pegar semejante grito pudo fijarse otra vez en la cara de su navegante. La sangre destacaba en su pálida piel, su respiración era laboriosa y lenta, como si la vida se le escapase por cada respiración que daba. Luffy tuvo que comprobar varias ves su pecho para asegurarse de que no dejaba de respirar. A la vez se fijó en la herida, era obvio que la bala le estaba obstruyendo a Nami el respirar. "N-no…no dejes de respirar…a-aunque te duela…" Luffy estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, su voz se llenaba de rabia y de preocupación. ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo? Pronto esa duda se terminó. Luffy podía ver de vista el barco. Con todo su pesar hizo lo posible para llegar bien a cubierta con Nami en sus brazos. Miró hacia atrás. Los demás ya venían, el primero de ellos: Chopper.

"¡Túmbala en la camilla de la enfermería Luffy! Así podremos ganar tiempo." Gritó Chopper en la distancia. Cuando subió al barco lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la enfermería y ponerse con su trabajo. "Luffy…n-necesito operarla…" A Chopper le daba miedo en esos momentos ponerse ha hablar con Luffy. Pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba, acarició la mano de la pelirroja y se fue. Sin rechistar.

Luffy hizo su camino hacia su habitación. Se tiró en su hamaca. Estaba lleno de sangre, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Su mente le había abandonado. Sacó el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo, el dinero había cogido un color rojizo ya que sus pantalones habían sido testigo de la sangre derramada. Miró el dinero y se miró la mano. Su sangre. No pudo aguantarlo más y se giró. Su cara enterrada en la almohada. Dejó salir un audible lamento. Frustración, rabia… En esos momentos no podía sentirse más culpable.

"Nami…" Susurró inaudiblemente, tanto que ni el se escuchó.

Habían pasado varias horas en las que el capitán había intentado conciliar el sueño y no había podido. Chopper seguía en la enfermería y no había salido desde entonces. Si no era él quien salía, sería Luffy. Salió de la habitación y fue a la enfermería. Llamó gentilmente a la puerta. Chopper abrió la puerta y salió sin dejar ver nada a Luffy. Esta se cerró antes de que Luffy pudiese reclamar nada.

"Chopper…Nami…" Susurró Luffy.

"He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano Luffy, ahora depende de ella el querer vivir o no. A perdido mucha sangre y la bala en el abdomen le ha perforado el pulmón. De momento está estable, dentro de lo que cabe…"

"¿P-puedo pasar a verla?" Reclamó Luffy. Sea cual fuera la respuesta estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. No iba a usar sus condiciones de capitán como había hecho esa tarde. Esa tarde que había terminado en desgracia.

"S-solo…solo 5 minutos. Nada más. "

"Gracias Chopper, te lo agradezco mucho, en serio"

"Idiota. Eso no me va a hacer feliz cabrón." Decía el reno bailando, sin ocultar sus emociones y bailando al unísono.

Luffy abrió la puerta y la vio. La vio allí en la camilla, con la misma vida que hace horas. Ninguna. Parecía que la vida se le iba por momentos. Se acercó a ella.

"Nami…Yo lo siento, y-yo no debí haberte dicho eso, fui tan estupido…N-no puedo creer que estés así por mi culpa…Tan pálida, quieta, callada… L-lo siento…" Dicho esto depositó un beso en los labios de la chica. El beso no fue correspondido, no despertó como en los cuentos de hadas y tampoco se lo devolvió, simplemente estaban igual que hace dos segundos. "Te quiero" Agarró la mano de Nami y deposito el dinero en su mano, la cerró con delicadeza y se fue.

Era noche cerrada, pero Luffy no era capaz de conciliar al sueño, al verse tan aburrido en su hamaca decidió ir a la enfermería. Chopper estaba dormido en el sofá de la habitación y aprovecharía para poder visitar a Nami. Entro con sigilo a la enfermería. La encontró como la había dejado horas antes. No había cambiado nada en ella. Paso una mano por su frente y movió su flequillo, puso su mano, notó que la fiebre que tenía horas antes había disminuido.

"Nami… ¿Q-que tal vas? V-veo que te ha bajado la fiebre…" No contestaba. Luffy se empezaba a poner más impaciente cada minuto que pasaba. " Tienes que ser fuerte Nami, tienes que despertar y salir de aquí, ¿Crees que me hace gracia verte así? Nos tienes muy preocupados, me tienes muy preocupado… ¿No sabes que sin ti no puedo?"

Notaba su voz, Nami podía notar su voz. Entre toda esa oscuridad que la rodeaba lo oía. Oía a Luffy. No había duda de que era él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, de repente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una increíble debilidad le asaltó. Sería mejor que no se moviese y se limitara a abrir los ojos. Notaba que cada vez que respiraba su pecho ardía en dolor. Apretó los puños más de lo que estaban con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Notó que algo se le clavaba ligeramente en la mano, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar Luffy le habló.

"¡NAMI! ¡NAMI! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTA! ¡¿Qué tal estás? ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!"

"Luffy…d-duele…p-pero aguantaré…"

"¿Quieres que llame a Chopper y que te dé algo?"

"N-no hace falta…Luffy… ¿Q-que es este dinero?" A la pregunta Luffy no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable otra vez.

"Nami yo…lo siento, debí haberte hecho caso, si no hubiese sido por mi hubiésemos vuelto al barco sanos y salvos todos. Fue mi culpa que terminases en este estado"

"No es culpa tuya Luffy…y-yo…no debí haberme puesto así" Las lagrimas empezaban a emborronar su vista. "Yo también lo siento mucho…"

"Te devolví el dinero para mostrar mi perdón y para que sepas que te quiero" Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas que estaba aguantando en no derramar salieron libremente, acariciando sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué lloras Nami?"

"Y-yo…" No terminó la frase e hizo un esfuerzo para tirarse a sus brazos y darle un calido abrazo. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era horrible pero podría soportar cualquier mal si era al lado del hombre al que amaba. "Te quiero" Susurró a su oído. Dicho esto Luffy la alejó y puso sus labios en los suyos dándose un tierno beso. Cuando los dos se separaron por la falta de aire se miraron con una sonrisa. Nami se sentía completamente mareada. El dolor y todas las sensaciones del momento le estaban abrumando.

"L-Luffy…sabes ya que te quiero…p-pero esta chica no creo que aguante mucho más…despierta."

"Descansa y duerme Nami. Yo también te quiero Nami"

Nami le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Lo único que Luffy pudo hacer fue contemplar cada rasgo de su navegante. Su sonrisa mientras dormía, su pecho subiendo y bajando tranquilamente, sus preciosos ojos cerrados, su hermoso pelo posando en su hombro. Si, era ella. La chica de sus sueños. La chica que le había robado el corazón.

**FIN. **

**Nota de Autor: **Bueno, me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribir esto la verdad. No es gran cosa y sinceramente, no soy muy buena escribiendo. Cuando no se me olvida una cosa se me olvida la otra y así… xD en fin… Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besis.


End file.
